runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Big Clan Org
The 'Big Clan Org '''is an orginisational clan, devout to give help, assistance and occasionally money or items to clan members. Big Clan Org was created by Azorrez (Title Head of Big Clan Org) with seperate different clan accounts for different areas of the clan. Events will usally occur in mass in either a resource field (Mining, Woodcutting ect.) or in venues such as the Party Room or Clan Wars. Message from Azorrez Hello to all. If you wish to be a part of the growing Big Clan Org then contact me in-game or by asking on this discussion page and also you may want to visit bigclanorg.yolasite.com for more details. History On the 19th of December 2009, Azorrez registered 9 accounts to be used as name-holders for a sub-clan. Sub-Clans ''The Sub-Clans registered on the 19th of December are as follows: Big Clan Org - Will tell players which clan to go to and how to join. Combat - Will tell clan members advice on which NPC's to attack, where to go and if a clan group is attacking a certain area. just a word from blue 0rb: hello all my name is blue 0rb welcome i will help you get on im a lvl 95 im good at the game and like helping noobs Recruit - Will tell players how to join, the benifits of joining and other useful information. Skills - Will tell clan members how to advance in skills, where to go or if a clan group is performing a skill in a certain area. Money - Will tell clan members how to make money by selling, trading or any other way of collecting money. Events - Will tell clan members about holiday or seasonal events as well as Big Clan Org events both upcoming and ongoing. value and Big Clan Org Party Drop events. Help - Will give clan members help with Runescape, Big Clan Org, Runescape.com or any other Runescape affiliated information. Web - Will tell clan members where to go to see YouTube videos, Runescape wikias, Big Clan Org websites/webpages and FunOrb. Upcoming Sub-Clans Azorrez has promised to release 6 new sub-clans. Members - Will be based on giving help in regards to the P2P version of the game. Advertising - Will be based on advertising Big Clan Org on the web and in Runescape. Quests - Will be based on giving advice for quests, quest NPC's, quest items, quest rewards and upcoming quests. Rules - Will be based on giving help based on the Rules of Big Clan Org and the Rules of RuneScape. Chat - Will be based on general chat and confersations with other clan members. Jagex - Will be based on providing Jagex's future updates and other Jagex Information. How to Join Firstly, you must contact Azorrez in-game, This discussion page or any other clan member and your request will be processed. There are absolutely no requirements to be a part of discussions, advice, events and polls. How to get a higher rank. *''Seargeant'' - To become a Seargeant you must have a general knowledge or good level of any sub-clan you wish. When your application is passed you will be a Seargeant and will be relied upon if you are online and are needed to fill in for a higher rank. You will also have a higher authority amongst other clan members. * Lieutenant - To become a Lieutenant you must have a general knowledge or better level of any sub-clan you wish. When your application is passed you will become a Lieutenant and will be more relied upon if you are online encase Generals or Asisstant General are not and need to be replaced. You will need to be online quite often to retain your rank but you will directly have more authority in the clan, especially in events. *''Assitant General - To become an Assistant General you must have a very good knowledge or very good level of any sub-clan you wish. When your application is passed you will become an Assistant General and will be even more relied upon when you are online if Generals may be offline. This includes access to polls, events and may get a deciding in appeals and rank requests and can formally recommend a special rank to be given to whoever. *''General - ''To become a General after a first General you must have been in the clan for at least 2 months. When your application is passed (apart from the first 2 months) there will be a ceremony honouring the new General but first you must have an obsolete knowledge or an outstanding level of any sub-clan you wish. When your application is passed (during the ceremony) you will be a General and will be relied upon nearly 100% of the time unless you are logged off. To retain a rank as General you will have to be logged on 1-3 times a week unless you are taking up to a month off at a time out of 4 months of absence. You will be heavily influenced for polls, events, appeals, advertising and most decisions affiliated with Big Clan Org. Rules The rules of Big Clan Org are simple: *Follow the basic Rules of RuneScape, clan members have the right to report fellow clan members. *Do not scam others' in the clan. *Do not spam any Big Clan Org clans or any other clans in regards to Big Org Clans which includes unauthorised advertising. *Do not rant about other players or clans. *Do not be dishonest to other clan members. *Giving Big Clan Org a bad reputation. *Do not misuse privelages. If rules are broken then the following actions may be taken: *A temporary ban from talking in clan. (But you will still be a clan member.) *A temporary ban from any Big Clan Org clans or events. *A black mark will be given for each breaking the rules. amounts each from 0.1 to 9.5. 10 and you will be black spotted. *A black spot. You may be banned until you have been appealed. Earliest and more serious will be last to appeal. Latest and less serious will be the first. *A black reputation. You may be notified by other clans for clan-related misconduct. You may also be named and shamed on a Big Clan Org website. *A formal apology to the person or people who were offended or mistrusted. *A rank taken off. Special Ranks *Diplomat - Rewarded for communication in the clan and to other clans. *High Soldier - Rewarded for a high Combat level. *High Workman - Rewarded for high skill levels in Cooking, Fishing, Mining and Smithing. *Priest - Rewarded for a high Prayer level and gravestone repairing. *Securer - Rewarded to all Player and Jagex Moderators. All ranks may be taken away as punishment exept High Soldier, High Workman, Securer and Priest once they are given. External Links and References bigclanorg.yolasite.com - ''The official Big Clan Org website. A new clan has been made and Big Clan Org has been deserted. Azorrez's new clan is at Clan:Power Town ~ Azorrez 07:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Warring